Genesis
by newyork24-7
Summary: What if the ending to Genesis had been slightly different? R/J


**This didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but ah well lol. A look at how the end of Genesis could have ended.**

**I've also posted a new challenge idea on the forum, so take a gander if you want :)**

* * *

><p>Staring almost dazedly at the TV -which was turned off - Jackie took another rather large gulp of wine, relishing the warmth that spread down her throat. After the day she'd had the numbing effects on her thoughts just couldn't come quick enough for her.<p>

A muscle in her cheek twitched as she heard the words 'genetic dead end' echo through her head once more. Admittedly she didn't spend a lot of time anymore thinking about whether or not she'd have children, but to hear it put so cruelly, well it hurt and it sounded so final, as though she'd run out of options. Although if she was honest that part was true, time was marching on after all.

She took another mouthful of wine, she wanted to forget, she didn't want to think about this, she wanted to forget all about it.

The living room door creaked open, and Robbie strolled casually into the room, dropping down onto the sofa next to her, announcing happily, "My flat should be habitable again tomorrow, so you'll be rid of me after tonight."

"About time," Jackie mumbled half-heartedly. That news strangely didn't make her feel any better, for all her humming and hawing she'd quite liked having Robbie's company. She'd half expected to want to smack him after two minutes, but he was actually quite considerate around the flat, and more importantly than that he made her laugh.

Robbie frowned at her, leaning back against the sofa cushions, stretching his legs out in front of himself. "You alright?" he asked curiously as he watched her drain her wine glass dry and reached out for the bottle to refill it. He knew that Jackie liked a drink but she didn't normally throw them back like they were going out of fashion.

"I'm fine," she told him, shooting him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and was in no way genuine. He'd known Jackie long enough to know when she was really smiling, in truth he loved Jackie's smiles, loved the way they made her warm brown eyes even brighter so that they sparkled in the light.

"What you are is a bloody awful liar," he replied lightly. "About what that lunatic said earlier, I really think you should just forget it."

Jackie nodded, her mouth set in a determined, grim line. "Yeah…" she mumbled unconvincingly.

"I mean it," he told her firmly. "The guy was talking out his arse, knew he was done for and wanted to lash out, try and take someone down with him."

"I know that," she replied blandly, taking another sip of her wine.

Robbie's hand rested on her knee as he leaned forward so that he could look into her face. "Then forget what he said, don't let it get to you."

Jackie gave a small, almost bitter laugh that made him feel vaguely uncomfortable as it was almost the complete opposite of her loud, careless laughter when she found something funny. She turned her face so that her nose was almost touching his, they were leaning so closely together as she asked candidly, "How can I forget it when what he said was true?"

His nose wrinkled. "It's not true, you're not-"

"A genetic dead end," she supplied helpfully, her eyes drifting away from his as she took another sip of her drink.

Robbie reached out, his hand curling around her wine glass and pulled it from her fingers, placing it on the coffee table as he told her, "You've had enough and it won't make you feel any better anyway."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm acting in your best interests, trust me," he assured her. "And no, you're not a genetic dead end. I don't even know why you'd think that."

"Because I don't have kids and now I probably won't have kids, even if I did want them," she replied, her eyes once again not meeting his.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he struggled to find the right words, before finally stuttering out unsurely, "Do you want kids?"

Jackie shrugged and she gave another small laugh as she looked back up at him, "I don't know," she admitted. "I always just thought that I'd get married and have a family. Never thought I'd be here, sitting on the fence, unable to decide one way or the other."

"Things never work out the way you think they will," Robbie replied sagely. "And if you don't have kids then it's not the end of the world."

"If I decided I didn't want them then I wouldn't care," she got out, slightly sharply. "But I haven't."

Robbie shuffled in his seat almost awkwardly. "Well if you want kids then go for it, there are…options. I didn't know just how many there were before this case, but you're certainly not short of options," he replied. "And you'd be a great mum, warm, funny and caring, any kid would be lucky to have you."

"As sweet as the thought behind that sentiment was meant to be, I don't want a baby just for the sake of having one. I always thought if I had children I'd be married, settled."

His hand wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her against his side as he asked her, "Were you happy before that lunatic said anything to you today?"

She shrugged. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can ignore this issue forever, sooner or later I'm going to need to make a decision. Or I really will be a genetic dead end."

Robbie leaned into her, he hated seeing Jackie so upset by something, it was obvious she couldn't just push aside what had been said to her today, that it had struck a raw nerve. Sighing softly, he kissed the top of her head, the slightly fruity smell of her shampoo hitting him as the soft strands of her hair brushed against his cheek when she turned slightly into his embrace. He frowned as his gut kinked slightly when he felt her hand press against his chest.

Despite the strange rush of lust that had suddenly flooded his system, and the resulting, panicky voice in his head that was telling him to pull away before he took this to far and ruined their friendship, he didn't move, he felt too comfortable sitting here with her in his arms, and all he wanted to do was make her feel better.

The last few days had been amazing, he'd never thought that living with a woman could be so easy, or so enjoyable. She made him smile, they could talk about anything and he always felt relaxed around her. It had started him thinking about whether they might work as something more than friends. After all it had been the thought of ruining what they already had that put him off making a move over the recent years. That and the fear that she might turn him down. He felt her shift, turning further into him and he belatedly realised that his hand had been stroking though her hair in a soothing gesture.

Jackie felt a pleasant shiver traverse her spine as Robbie's fingers raked through her hair. The sensible voice in her head was telling her to pull away, but the warmth from him was seeping through her and it was undeniably enjoyable. In fact she actually wanted to move even closer to him.

Robbie glanced down at her, surprised at the hoarseness in his voice as he asked, "You feeling any better?"

She gave a slight nod. "A bit," she admitted, tilting her head back to look at him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he told her, his hand slipping slightly, moving down to her neck, fingers brushing across her bare skin. It had always looked so soft, and perfectly smooth and he was overjoyed to find that it actually managed to feel even better than it looked.

Jackie bit down on her bottom lip, feeling her breath catch at the feel of his slightly roughened fingers drifting across the back of her neck. Her eyes met his and she felt as though her heart was about to thump out of her chest, a feeling that she simply wasn't used to, lust yes but not when it was as strong as this.

Feeling slightly disconnected from herself, she let her hand slide up from his chest, up the length of his neck until she was cupping his jaw, her thumb brushing across his cheekbone. He leaned over her slightly, his gaze flickering down to her mouth and then back to her eyes again.

They both moved closer to the other at the same time, although slightly hesitantly. Robbie's head dropping as his hand curled around the back of her neck, his other hand moving to her waist, stroking across her material clad skin. Jackie leaned closer into him, until finally there lips were touching.

The kiss started off tentative and explorative, her hands sliding into his hair while he tried to pull her closer as their mouths opened under the others as the kiss grew deeper and sweeter. She moaned into his mouth and that simply urged him on. Finally they drew slowly apart, the lack of air becoming an issue. Her fingers still in his hair, Jackie dropped her mouth and began placing open mouth kisses along his jaw, smiling against his skin when she heard him let out a low groan.

Shifting her weight, she lay back against the sofa cushion and bringing her legs up between his, as she pulled him down with her so that he was on top of her and she was savouring his weight. Her eyes meeting his as she kissed his lips chastely.

Robbie looked down at Jackie shifting a stray strand of hair off her face as he smiled at her tenderly, hardly able to believe that this was actually happening. Lowering his head he let his mouth brush across her lips once again, kissing her deeply again before dragging his mouth down her neck, teeth scraping slightly against a spot he quickly discovered to be sensitive.

She arched her back, giving a moan as her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. She couldn't believe after so many years she was finally kissing Robbie and it was oh so good. Unfortunately she couldn't seem to push away that tiny yet insistent voice that was telling her that if she had a one night stand with Robbie then it would change everything, and she wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were before. She stiffened slightly in his embrace, this could be disastrous and she didn't want to lose his friendship, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Robbie…" she breathed out hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" he muttered questionably as he started unbuttoning her blouse, kissing along her now exposed collarbone.

"I'm not sure if this is the best idea," she offered cautiously.

He drew back, a frown flickering across his features. "Huh?" he forced out, looking as though he'd been slapped.

"It's just that if we do this…sleep together then it changes everything."

"Kind of the point," he replied, his mouth now cocked into a small half smile.

"So maybe we should stop now before things go to far and we cant go back to how it was before."

His mouth nudged the corner of hers as he told her, "I think you've missed the point, I don't want to go back to the way things were before either." His eyes met hers again as he told her sincerely, "we've messed around for years and I think it's time we took a chance." His smile turning hopeful as he added, "I think we could be amazing together."

"You think?"

He nodded, "Definitely."

"You won't get to screw around," she warned him, her eyebrow raised.

Robbie laughed lowly. "I kinda guessed that, and believe me I won't be looking anywhere else if we're together. So do you think we could give this a shot?"

Jackie scanned his face, taking in the undeniably hopeful look in his brown eyes. She trusted Robbie, more than she'd ever trusted anyone, maybe it was time for her to take a chance on him. Stable and supposedly dependable hadn't worked out for her in the past, and apart from that she'd always felt so undeniably strongly about Robbie. "I think it could definitely be worthwhile," she replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

His face split into a relieved smile as he stared at her before dropping his head, kissing her deeply, trying to put all the feelings he wasn't quite ready to say aloud, into that kiss.

He pushed apart her blouse, tugging it off her shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hips upwards against his, moaning into his mouth when he pressed back against her. His mouth moved away from hers, travelling over the curve of her breasts, his hands moving down to squeeze one, feeling his excitement grow when it caused her to buck against his hand.

His hands strayed behind her back, to the clasp of her bra, unclipping it and pulling it from her, only just aware of the fact that she was pushing his shirt off his shoulders. As they both attempted to unbutton the other's trousers at the same time, Robbie felt his leg slip off the sofa and he struggled slightly to correct himself without breaking the kiss, or stopping what he was doing.

Jackie laughed softly against his mouth, pulling back slightly to whisper, "Maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more practical."

A grin spread across his lips, as he finished pushing the rest of her clothing out of the way, his already on the floor. "You inviting me to see your bedroom, DS Reid?"

"Kind of, I wasn't exactly planning a tour," she replied cheekily.

"Believe me it's not your bedroom I want to explore right now," he replied.

Laughing again, she let Robbie pull her to her feet, kissing him again as they stepped around the piles of clothing that now decorated her living room floor. Her hands cupping his neck again, she led him towards her bedroom.

He lowered her down onto the bed, his mouth moving, flicking one pebbled nipple with his tongue before closing his mouth around it, eliciting a harsh cry from Jackie.

He pulled away, briefly, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at her, see the hectic flush that was spreading rapidly across her pale skin. She looked at him in amusement, "What exactly are you waiting for?"

"Never thought we'd be here," he admitted. "Want to make the most of it."

"Don't tell me you're just a hopeless romantic underneath all that bravado," she teased him.

He laughed lowly. "Maybe you just bring out that side to me," he told her, as he let his hand drift over her bare thigh, fingers skirting up her inner thigh.

Jackie felt her eyes flutter shut again, her breath catching as she felt his slightly calloused fingers stroke against her, moving to between her legs. She moaned, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, as her back arched.

Her moans morphed into a sharp cry, the tension in her stomach rising as he pushed two fingers inside her, pressing against her until she squirmed, trying to relieve the tension that was building. Her fingers dug into the skin of his arm, unsure whether she was trying to push him away or pull him closer as she started to pant.

He kissed her again, coaxing her into a deep kiss that made both their heads spin. He could feel her muscles start to clench around his fingers, trying to pull him deeper. She was just about at the edge and he knew it, so he pulled his hand away, unable to stop the smirk that pulled at his lips when he heard her disappointed cry.

Grinning, Robbie shifted back onto his knees, ignoring the whimper of protest it earned him, and lifted both of Jackie's legs by her calves. Keeping his eyes focussed firmly on hers, he watched as they darkened further when he placed one ankle on both of his shoulders. Tilting her hips, he pulled her towards him and then holding tightening his grip on her soft thighs, he thrust into her in one hard stroke.

Jackie let out a sharp gasp as he filled her. Her eyes shut and her back arced as he repeated the motion, sliding in even deeper than before. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, her fingers curling into her palms, nails biting into the flesh as Robbie reached down to push his thumb firmly against her clit. A long moan escaped her, mingling with his grunts. "Open your eyes, Jacks," he growled quietly.

She forced her eyes open and scanned his face. She could see the rigid lines of tension on his face as he made it last and fought the urge to attempt to reach up to run her fingers through his already dishevelled, sweat-soaked hair and brush her mouth over the hectic flush that was spreading across his cheeks.

Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, Robbie placed a small kiss to her ankle, nipping at it softly before letting his thrusts pick up pace, his fingers still pressing against her. The pressure that had been building up to a fever pitch low in her stomach finally snapped, and she couldn't hold back the scream as the wave of pleasure washed over her, her mind emptying of everything apart from Robbie and what they were doing.

He felt her tighten around him, squeezing him as she bucked uncontrollably against him. He gasped, his mouth falling open at the sensation, letting himself follow her over the edge, his vision blurring as he yelled out, "Oh God, Jackie I love you!"

Her leg slipped from his shoulder as he slumped forward in the aftermath of it all, his fingers spearing through her hair as they pressed their foreheads together, kissing deeply.

As they parted, Robbie fell to the side, tugging her into him so that she was sprawled across his chest. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he remarked, "Your hair's went all curly."

"Mmmm, well I do have curly hair," she told him casually. "I have to straighten it."

"I never knew that," he smiled. "I like it, it suits you, you should wear it curly every so often."

"Maybe," she shrugged, smiling as she placed a chaste kiss to the centre of his chest, fingers splayed through the smattering of hair that covered his skin.

He covered her hand with his as he suddenly said seriously, "You know we weren't very careful-"

"It's ok," she replied quickly. "I'm on the pill." Her eyes shuttered slightly. "So you don't need to be worried about being tied to me."

"That wasn't what I meant," he assured her. "I just wanted you to know that if anything came of it I'd be ok with it. And anyway, I can think of worst things than being tied to you, I think I might actually like that," he told her, laughing under his breath.

"You don't have to tell me that," Jackie told him softly, although a smile played about her lips at his words. "We can go slow if that's what you want."

"Jackie we've went slow enough as it is. I meant what I said, I do love you."

"Now that could have just been the orgasm talking," she teased.

"I can tell you again and again if you want, with or without the sex. I love you Jackie and I have done for years."

She laughed and he was more than happy to see that sparkle back in her eyes again as she looked up at him. "I won't stop you from repeating that as often as you want." She let her hand trail across his cheek as she told him seriously but warmly, "I love you too, Robbie."

"Glad to hear it," he teased as he let his fingers brush across the back of her neck. "You know something?"

"What?" Jackie mumbled, beginning to doze against his shoulder as the wine combined with physical exertion began to get the better of her.

"Kind of wish my flat was still flooded, could just stay here."

She looked up at him sleepily. "You can still stay here," she offered.

"Watch, I might take you up on that," he laughed.

"I meant it," she told him, "Just don't expect me to do your washing."

His laughter deepened as he held her slightly tighter, following her into the land of nod as he thought about his future with a smile now that he knew it included her.


End file.
